


In Control

by sodappend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma decides to push just a little harder.</p><p>(In which Kuro and Kenma get a bit kinky.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

“Kenma,” Kuro says, his voice pleading, almost a whine, as Kenma pulls away from him. His whole body is strung tight, arms straining against the cuffs that are holding them against the headboard, “Kenma, _please_.”

“No,” Kenma says, leaning back until he’s sitting on the balls of his feet between Kuro’s legs, lips still wet with spit from being around Kuro’s cock. He spreads Kuro’s legs further apart to push at the base of the plug nestled in Kuro’s hole, vibrations set as high as they’ll go. Kuro’s legs twitch and he groans as the movement presses the plug firmly against his prostate.

Kenma gets up onto his knees to straddle Kuro, tapping one of his thighs once so he lowers his legs.

“You don’t get to come until I say you can,” Kenma says, squirting lube onto his palm and smearing it over Kuro’s cock. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Kuro says, breath hitching at the feeling of Kenma’s wet hand on his cock. Kenma guides Kuro to his slicked hole, letting out a noise of satisfaction as Kuro enters him, stretching him open.

A beat passes, both of them adjusting, before Kenma starts grind down on Kuro’s cock, his hands resting on Kuro’s shoulders for support. Kuro’s head falls back against the headboard when Kenma takes him all down to the base of his cock, beginning to cant his hips upward with every roll of Kenma’s hips.

Kuro is already tense, still primed from having his cock down Kenma’s throat, and Kenma knows that Kuro’s not going to last despite his order. Still, he continues to move, revelling in the feel of Kuro’s cock pressing against his prostate with every thrust, making precome bead at the tip of his cock. Kenma wraps a hand around his own cock, pumping slow and steady, leaning forward to nibble at Kuro’s ear.

Kuro’s breathing is slow and measured, and Kenma knows he's trying to stave off the orgasm he’s been fighting since Kenma pushed the plug in his ass.

“Tetsurou,” Kenma breathes against Kuro’s ear when his cock hits him just right, and Kuro’s answering gasp is mangled in his throat as he comes dry, hips shooting up and spasms wracking his body. Kenma’s breath catches a little at the intensity of Kuro’s reaction, at the feeling of his muscles tensing under him. Kuro’s cock feels impossibly harder, twitching inside him and Kenma squeezes, biting his lip when Kuro whimpers in response.

He turns the plug back to its lowest setting, giving Kuro a moment to catch his breath. He runs his hands gently up and down Kuro’s sides, before he abruptly reaches up and digs a nail, _hard_ , into his nipple, his other hand pressing deep crescents into Kuro’s back, and Kuro's back arches, hands struggling against his cuffs.

“I didn’t say you could come,” Kenma says, looking Kuro in the eye. “You’re going to pay for that. Keep _still_. If you move I’m leaving you tied up here alone.”

Kuro lets out a long, low moan at the quiet authority in Kenma’s voice, head falling back, and Kenma smiles.

He shifts a little, putting more weight onto his knees, and begins to ride Kuro at a slow, teasing pace, biting his lip at the sparks of pleasure that run up his spine every time Kuro’s cock nudges his prostate. He can see that Kuro needs more, his abdomen tense as he tries to keep himself from fucking into Kenma’s hole, but he draws it out, only changing his pace to pause or slow down for a while.

Kenma’s breath deepens at the steadily building pleasure, until finally he stops, lifting up almost all the way off of Kuro’s cock. Kuro whimpers in protest, but Kenma kisses him, tongue licking into Kuro’s mouth and a hand tangling gently into his hair, and Kuro relaxes completely, melting into his touch.

When Kenma pulls away Kuro looks dazed, staring at him with such tenderness in his eyes that it makes Kenma’s chest ache a little. He smiles, perhaps a little too mischievously. Before Kuro can process the look, Kenma reaches behind him and turns the vibrator up as high as it will go in the same moment he sits back down on Kuro’s cock and begins to ride him hard. Kuro spasms, chokes like it’s been punched out of him, and groans, hands pulling at his restraints to touch, to do _something_ , like he’s forgotten they’re there.

Kenma can feel precum running down his cock, can hear the little sounds that he’s making with every thrust and he can’t find it in him to care, because the feeling of Kuro’s cock driving into him is perfect, the pleasure spreading all the way down to his toes. He hears the vibrations from the plug, deep and loud, can even _feel_ them a little, and he wonders how Kuro can handle all this sensation when Kenma feels as if he’s coming apart just with Kuro’s cock in his ass.

“Colour?” He asks, his voice breaking in the middle when Kuro’s cock pushes particularly hard against his prostate.

“Green,” Kuro says, his eyes closed and brows drawn together, “But Kitten, I’m not gonna last-”

“Shh,” Kenma says, and he _knows_ , because he’s close too, but he feels that he can push just a little harder, and leans down to bite Kuro’s neck, just shy of drawing blood.

“You can hold it for me a little longer, can’t you?” He asks against Kuro’s ear when he pulls away, and Kuro sobs, loud, his thighs twitching violently. “Come on Kuro, move your hips, fuck me.”

Kuro complies, lifting his legs a little so his feet are flat against the mattress, and fucks up into Kenma’s hole, matching his rhythm. The pace is brutal now, the friction perfect, and a whine falls from Kenma’s lips as his nails leave red marks down Kuro’s chest. Every single thrust is catching at his prostate, and Kenma finds himself spiralling quickly towards orgasm.

“You’re so good Kuro,” Kenma says, one hand leaving Kuro’s chest to wrap around his own cock. “Come. Come for me Kuro, you’ve done so well-” He says, and with one steady pump of his hand he moans, coming so hard that his come splatters all over Kuroo's chest up to the crook of his neck. Kuro thrusts once more, burying his cock into Kenma’s hole as deep as it’ll go, and his answering groan is loud and almost pained as he comes as if the orgasm has been forced out of him.

Kenma rides through his orgasm, but Kuro is still coming, milked dry now but tremors still wracking his body, and another sob is pulled from somewhere deep inside his chest. “Yellow,” He says, “Kitten, the plug.”

Kenma reaches behind him and fumbles with the remote, shutting the plug off, before running his hands gently up Kuro’s arms, over the marks on Kuro’s body, through his hair, as he comes down from his high. When Kuro’s breathing is steady he leans forward, hissing as Kuro’s softening cock pulls out of him, suppressing his moan at the feeling of Kuro’s come dripping out of him. Feeling around the bed for the keys, he undoes Kuro’s cuffs.

Kuro immediately flops onto his side, landing on the pillows they had pushed aside earlier. Kenma moves to grab a washcloth from the bathroom, but Kuro reaches out to hold him against his chest, and Kenma’s nose scrunches up as he resigns himself to waking up with dried come all over the both of them, though he wipes off the worst of it with a corner of the blanket.

“That was good,” Kuro says later, once the glazed look is gone from his eyes and Kenma is drifting off beside him, their legs tangled comfortably together. “We should do that more often.”

“It’s too much work, being on top” Kenma says before he yawns, though he knows that’s not quite what Kuroo means.

“Sure. Your come hit me all the way here,” Kuro starts, gesturing to his neck with his eyebrows raised, “Because you didn’t like it at all.”

Kenma swats at him, but he doesn’t quite bother to hide the smile that finds its way to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Furudate is basically killing me with all of the Kenma in the recent chapters. 'Tis a glorious death.
> 
> Kenma is letting a bit more of his sly, motivated side show in the match, and as a long time proponent of Kenma liking to be a little dominant with Kuroo in bed sometimes of course the first thing my mind goes to is porn...
> 
>  
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://spaceicecream.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat! My [fic side blog](http://otphell.tumblr.com/) exists as well, so feel free to send in requests!


End file.
